How to handle your angry girlfriend (TL)
by KleerRitter
Summary: Hola, mi nombre es Fate T. Harlaown. Hoy discutiré contigo el como identificar y prevenir en tu novia el temido demonio de ojos verdes conocido como celos. Te estarás preguntando ¿por qué celos? Los celos llevan al enojo y el enojo a daño corporal.


**How to handle your angry girlfriend**

**(**Como manejar a tu novia enojada**)**

Disclaimer: **Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha** (hace tiempo que quería escribirlo completo) no me pertenece, ni esta historia que es solo una **traducción** del original **escrito por Deathbybunny. **

_Una guía para evitar la muerte a causa de tú explosiva y feliz novia magical girl._

_Hola! Mi nombre es Fate T. Harlaown. Hoy discutiré contigo el como identificar y prevenir en tu novia el temido demonio de ojos verdes conocido como celos. Te estarás preguntando ¿por qué celos? Los celos llevan al enojo y el enojo a daño corporal. Se que estas pensando ¿qué tan difícil puede ser eso, cierto? Definitivamente es fácil saber que algo esta mal cuando te están lanzando hechizos y tu cabeza esta en peligro. Sabes que todo va mal cuando pasas por eso. Si ha llegado hasta ese punto, podrías querer considerar activar tu Barrier Jacket y prepararte para luchar por tu vida. Si aun no ha alcanzado ese punto entonces aun tienes tiempo para hacer las cosas bien incluso si no hay seguridad en lo que hiciste. También puede que estés pensando que es obvio el saber que causo que tu novia se pusiera celosa/enojada. Déjame asegurarte que algunas cosas no están tan claras como nos gustaría que fuera, por lo que te enseñare el fino arte de identificar y prevenir los celos y por consecuencia, prevenir que se enoje._

_Antes de comenzar, debo advertirte que esto puede ser muy difícil, especialmente si dicha novia esta siendo sutil respecto a ello. Como la mayoría de las cosas, esto usualmente significa que quiere que te des cuenta por ti misma. Si no lo haces, entonces espero que estés lista para rosados rayos de horror lloviendo sobre ti (o cual sea el color de magia que tu novia posea)._

Era tan solo otro día en la Tierra, también conocido como planeta-no administrado #97 para visitantes que no fueran de la ciudad. Cierta rubia se estaba preparando para un normal día de escuela. Tarareó para si misma mientras revisaba su atuendo en el espejo. Quería que su uniforme se viera impecable, no solo porque le gustaba siempre verse bien, pero también quería verse bien para su novia. Si, a la tierna edad de 15, Fate estaba experimentando una maravillosa cosa llamada amor. Era un maravilloso sentimiento de euforia cada vez que ella y su novia estaban juntas. Y quién, se estarán preguntando, tendría a la rubia tan enamorada?

Porque no era otra que la recientemente coronada Demonio Blanco, Nanoha Takamachi! No existe nadie más que pudiese llegar a ganar el corazón de Fate, después de todo. Nanoha jamás permitiría que dicha cosa pasara.

Satisfecha con su apariencia, Fate tomo su bolso y se dirigió a la cocina para desayunar. La madre adoptiva de Fate, Lindy Harlaown, estaba ocupada preparando el desayuno para su hija. Fate se sentó ansiosa por comer un trozo de pan tostado y omelet. Amaba la comida casera. Fue algo de lo cual se vio privada cuando era una pequeña niña ya que su madre estaba más interesada en causar una crisis inter-dimensional para traer de regreso a su fallecida hermana y de quien había sido clonada.

"Qué te gustaría que te preparara para el almuerzo?" Lindy, quien se había retirado de la capitanía del Asura, estaba disfrutando la vida como una madre soltera para Fate. No es que no amara a su hijo, pero el criar a una hija era diferente a criar a un varón. Había cosas que podía compartir con Fate, que no podía con Chrono.

"Oh, ya no necesitas volver a prepararme el almuerzo. Nanoha dijo que se encargaría de eso de ahora en adelante."

Lindy no estaba segura porque, pero se sentía ligeramente irritada con que Nanoha repentinamente estuviese tomando el trabajo de cuidar de Fate.

"Estás segura de que no quieres que te prepare algo?"

"Sip!" Fate sonrió amorosamente ante la idea de tener la oportunidad de comer la deliciosa comida de Nanoha. La irritación creció en Lindy, pero lo dejo pasar. Era ridículo que estuviese algo celosa de la novia de su hija. No era como si Fate pensara que era menos importante en su vida. "Me voy mamá!"

"Ten un buen día en la escuela." Saludo Lindy.

Fate rápidamente se dirigió hasta el lugar de encuentro con sus amigas. En el camino se encontró con Hayate. De hecho, ambas vivían relativamente cerca así que siempre se encontraban primero por la mañana.

"Buenas Fate-chan!"

"Buenos días Hayate-chan."

"Lista para el examen de hoy?

"Por supuesto. He estado estudiando toda la semana."

"Siempre obtienes buenas calificaciones. Debes ser alguna clase de genio."

Fate sonrió con naturalidad. "Haha, no soy tan especial Hayate-chan."

Hayate sonrió mientras picaba la mejilla de Fate, y con ello, acerco su cuerpo al de Fate también. "Escúchate toda modesta."

Ambas chicas estaban tan metidas en su conversación que fallaron en notar a cierta castaña resistiendo la urgencia de golpear a la morena que estaba tocando a Fate tan íntimamente. Nanoha Takamachi sabia que era extraño el sentirse… irritada porque Hayate estuviese _tocando _la perfecta piel de su novia. Hayate nunca tenía otras intenciones. Ya debería de saberlo. La poseedora de El libro de las tinieblas amaba coquetear y bromear con sus amigas, pero nunca lo intentaría seriamente con alguien… especialmente con la novia de su amiga.

_Lo primero y primordial, es importante recordar que tu novia jamás estará feliz si otra chica se esta poniendo toda cariñosa contigo. No importa si es una amiga o un completo extraño. Obtendrá el mismo resultado, así que si valoras tu vida, evitaras que esta clase de situaciones se den. Si no lo haces, entonces prepárate para enfrentar su ira. Recuerda: __**Evita que amigos o extraños estén demasiado cerca. **_

"Espero no estar interrumpiendo nada." Se encontró diciendo repentinamente Nanoha. El gruñido había sido a penas suprimido.

Detrás de Nanoha, Arisa y Suzuka sacudían la cabeza ante la escena frente a ellas. Nanoha parecía lista para saltar sobre Hayate, quien estaba extremadamente al tanto del peligro que corría, mientras que Fate por su parte, era completamente inconsciente de la peligrosa criatura frente a ellas porque estaba demasiado feliz de por fin encontrarla. Dentro de todo, era un día normal para el grupo de amigas. Arisa solo deseaba que Hayate dejara de tentar su suerte con Nanoha. Un día, realmente lograría que la otra chica explotara.

"Nanoha!" Fate rápidamente tomo las manos de su novia entre las suyas e inclino su frente contra la de la castaña. "Buenos días, Nanoha."

"Fate-chan…"

Viendo su oportunidad para escapar de cualquier daño, Hayate rápidamente se fue a parar junto a sus otras dos amigas.

"Buenas Arisa-chan, Suzuka-chan."

"Buenas, idiota."

"Buenos días Hayate-chan."

"Arisa-chan! Por qué me saludas con tan crueles palabras?"

Hayate se gano una mirada de la rubia que decía "deja de ser tan dramática". Entonces las tres amigas dirigieron sus miradas sobre las dos personas que estaban, claramente, en su propio mundo. Era casi intimidante cuan impenetrable lucia su burbuja.

"Tienen que hacer esto todas las mañanas?" Gruño Arisa.

"Han pasado solo unos días desde que comenzaron a salir. Dejemos que se diviertan Arisa-chan." Suzuka le sonrió a su amiga. En el fondo, Suzuka sabía que Arisa era la más feliz de ellas con que Nanoha y Fate salieran.

"Si creen que van a hacer esto todas las mañanas entonces no saben lo que les espera. Oi! Pareja idiota! Tenemos escuela, recuerdan?"

"Vamos!" Respondieron ambas felices. Fate continúo sin comprender que pese a que Nanoha estaba feliz con su respuesta al verla, un oscuro sentimiento aun continuaba persistiendo en su interior. Nanoha se aseguro que durante todo el trayecto a la escuela, ambas caminaran tras sus tres amigas. Tal vez no era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo o quizás si, de cualquier manera, Nanoha se estaba asegurando de que el grupo de Hayate no se tentara a ponerle un dedo encima a Fate.

Llegando al colegio, Fate necesitaba separarse del grupo para poder asistir a la reunión del club de soccer. En un comienzo jamás planeo unirse a algún club ya que tenia que ocuparse de su trabajo en la TSAB además de sus estudios, pero un día junto a sus amigas pasaron por el campo de soccer, un balón salio disparado hacia ellas. Fate ni siquiera parpadeo mientras bajaba el balón con el pecho y lo pateo de vuelta al sorprendido equipo de soccer. No pensó mucho en lo ocurrido tras ese día, como sea, el equipo de soccer no lo olvido. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que miembros del equipo comenzaran a buscarla y le rogaran unirse al equipo. Fate inicialmente dijo no a sus peticiones. Tenia suficiente trabajo sin sumarle un club a la mezcla. Entonces el equipo completo fue hasta su casa y le rogaron, en frente de Lindy, unirse. Luego de hablar con su madre sobre el asunto, Lindy la insito a unirse al club. Deseaba que Fate tuviera la mayor cantidad de experiencias escolares posible. Lindy incluso llego hasta a hablar con los superiores de Fate en la TSAB para que no la sobrecargaran con trabajo. Fate ya no tenia razones para seguir negándose a unirse al club de soccer y por lo tanto se convirtió en un miembro. El equipo estaba tan feliz que lloraron luego de que les anunciara su decisión.

Esto también, sin embargo, ocasiono que su popularidad aumentara. No es que Fate estuviera al tanto de esas cosas. No tenia ni idea de lo popular que era en su propia escuela.

"Las veré en clases chicas." Dijo Fate mientras se dirigía a los vestuarios. Ya estaba algo atrasada así que no quería perder más tiempo.

"E-espera! Fate-chan!" Dijo Nanoha demasiado tarde. Fate ya se encontraba a más de la mitad del campo. Un gruñido escapo de sus labios. Por qué Fate tenia tanta prisa en llegar a la reunión? Solo era una reunión. No es como si estuviesen en una práctica o algo. A menos de que tuviera tanta prisa porque quería ver a alguien, alguien que era más importante que ella aparentemente porque olvido completamente darle a Nanoha su beso de despedida! Esto por supuesto era completamente inaceptable. El oscuro sentimiento en su pecho comenzó a crecer un poco más.

"Cálmate Nanoha, probablemente quería llegar algo más temprano que los últimos días. Se que sus superiores le han estado reclamando por la tardanza." Intento asegurarle Hayate a Nanoha. "Estoy segura de que no quiso olvidar tu beso. Ya vamos, mirar de esa manera por donde Fate se fue no te hará ningún bien."

Fate sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Era extraño, pero lo dejo pasar pensando que era el aire acondicionado el que provoco que sintiera ese escalofrío.

_La primera señal de que hay problemas en el paraíso es el inexplicable escalofrío que recorre tu espalda. Este es seguido usualmente por un sentimiento de inminente muerte. Sentirás el sentimiento de inminente muerte antes del escalofrío, pero de cualquier manera, estas son advertencias de que has hecho algo mal. Descubre que es antes de que un malentendido ocurra. Elegir el ignorar estas señales puede hacer que las cosas se compliquen. _

Fate llego a clases justo antes de que sonara la campana. Su reunión fue algo más extensa de lo que le hubiese gustado, además de ser regañada por su superior otra vez. Era claro que ya no podía seguir llegando tarde a las reuniones. Tenia que admitirlo, no le gustaba regar tarde a las reuniones del club. De hecho, no le gustaba llegar tarde a nada. Estaba orgullosa de ser siempre llegar puntual a todas sus reuniones. Esto era realmente inaceptable. Por mucho que lo odiase, necesitaba comenzar a ir a la escuela más temprano que sus amigas. Esto significaba el no caminar a la escuela con su novia o el ir a casa por lo mismo. Con un torneo en camino, necesitaba pasar más días practicando después de clases con su equipo.

Nanoha de seguro se decepcionaría con esta pequeña noticia. Pero, no había otra opción.

En algún momento durante clases, una nota cayó en su mesa. Inmediatamente reconoció la letra de Nanoha. Abriendo la carta, leyó lo que su novia le había escrito.

**Almuerzo en la azotea? —Nanoha**

**Vas a compartir otro amoroso almuerzo con tu novia?** **—Hayate**

**Son como una pareja de recién casados. —Arisa**

**Creo que es lindo que Nanoha cocine para Fate. —Suzuka**

**Mou, dejen de molestarnos y entréguenle esta nota a Fate-chan! —Nanoha **

Fate rió lo más bajo que pudo por la nota. Tal parece que había sido interceptada un par de veces antes de llegar a su destino. El almuerzo siempre fue la parte del día que más esperaba incluso antes de que ella y Nanoha comenzaran a salir. Antes, cuando ocultaba sus sentimientos. Cuando tan solo eran amigas. Casi se sentía como si fuese hace mucho tiempo. Las cosas eran diferentes entonces, pero no le traía menos alegría el estar cerca de la persona que amaba. Cosas como simplemente compartir un almuerzo se volvieron mejores. Juraría que incluso tenia un sabor distinto. Rápidamente escribió su respuesta antes de ser atrapada soñando con una nota. Con su suerte, seria atrapada con ella y forzada a leerla en voz alta. Qué tan vergonzoso seria eso?

Nanoha recibió la nota de regreso de Fate. Ya sabia cual seria su respuesta, pero aun así esperaba con ansias leerla por si misma. Abrió entusiasmada la nota tan solo para fruncir el ceño. Fate de hecho había aceptado comer junto a ella en el almuerzo, pero no era eso la que la tenia molesta. Mientras la nota volvía hacia ella, tal parece que un cierto numero de estudiantes de su clase, mayormente las chicas, habían escrito varios comentarios sobre lo afortunada que era Nanoha por tenerla de novia o lo ardiente que era la rubia. Un comentario en particular la tenia temblando con… irritación.

**Con gusto le haría compañía a Fate-san si me lo llegase a preguntar. **

Quién era esta persona que se atrevía a pensar que Fate la engañaría? Descarada! Nanoha apenas podía pensar en otras palabras que describieran a esta chica y que no rimaran con hora y mujer-sola. La hora del almuerzo al fin llego pero Nanoha se estaba sintiendo, repentinamente, sin hambre. Se levanto y enérgicamente salio del salón, dejando atrás a una muy confundida Fate.

_Si tu novia te deja sola luego de haber hecho planes específicos para hacer algo juntas entonces puedes apostar de que definitivamente algo esta mal. Tu primera reacción debería ser la de preguntarte que has hecho mal. Créeme, no importa si de hecho es tu culpa o no, en la mente de tu novia, __**siempre**__ será tu culpa. Además, ve tras ella. _

Encogiendo sus hombros, Fate fue hasta la cafetería para comprar su almuerzo. Nanoha claramente estaba de mal humor. Era mejor dejar que se calmara por el momento. No estaba segura de que la había enfadado tanto, pero estaba segura de que no era su culpa. Todo lo que hizo fue aceptar comer con ella, pero claramente eso ya no iba a pasar.

_Mencione que __**debes**__ ir tras tu novia? _

Fate no noto que Suzuka, Arisa y Hayate estaba rezando por su alma mientras volvía a sentarse en su puesto para almorzar. Unos minutos más tarde, Nanoha regreso al salón. Su estado de ánimo para nada había mejorado, de hecho se había vuelto peor. Mucho peor.

_Saltarse este paso definitivamente __**no **__es una opción._

Nanoha lanzo una fulminante mirada en dirección a la rubia que repentinamente tenia un grupo de chicas rodeando su puesto, todas siendo demasiado amigables con ella.

"Pobre Fate-san, tener que comprar su propio almuerzo hoy."

"Quieres un poco del mío?"

"Toma, di ahh~"

Todas mimaban a la rubia que intentaba lo mejor que podía no dejarse seducir por los ofrecimientos de comida casera gratis.

_Por el amor de dios ve tras ella! No te distraigas con pequeñeces como la comida o la necesidad de ser cortes con tus compañeras! No puedo enfatizar más esto! _

Nanoha golpeo su bento en una mesa cerca de donde Hayate, Suzuka y Arisa estaban sentadas. Las tres se estremecieron pero no tanto como Fate que repentinamente se dio cuenta de que Nanoha no estaba tan solo molesta. Estaba enfurecida. Una Nanoha enojada era algo con lo que nadie quería tratar. El modo Demonio Blanco era algo que **nadie** quería enfrentar. Fate, como sea, sin darse cuenta había despertado su ira. Esto iba a hacer que contarle sobre su cambio de planes para las idas y vueltas del colegio fuera mucho más difícil.

Se iba a acercar a Nanoha para preguntarle si podían hablar afuera cuando repentinamente la puerta fue abierta por una peliroja. Su superior del club de soccer estaba de pie en la puerta inspeccionando el salón hasta que sus ojos se posaron en Fate.

"Harlaown!"

"S-si!" Fate ya estaba algo saltona, no ayudo que su nombre fuese gritado de esa manera.

"No me digas que olvidaste la reunión en el almuerzo?" su superior tenia las manos en la cadera mientras le lanzaba a la rubia una mirada acusadora.

"Eh? Pero creí que solo tendríamos reuniones en la mañana y practica después de clases?"

Estaba segura de que Nanoha había escuchado eso, y como predijo, una pesada presión desde el lado de Nanoha estaba comenzando a caer sobre ella.

"Eso es para todo el equipo. Te dije que necesitaba reunirme **contigo** en el almuerzo durante los siguientes días para reuniones de estrategia."

"P-pero…"

"Sin peros! Ahora vamos!" rápidamente tomo la mano de Fate y arrastro hasta la puerta. "Si estas tan hambrienta, tengo algo para que comas."

Fate no se dio cuenta de que su superior estaba sonrojada mientras lo decía. Pero Nanoha, no se perdió nada. No el sonrojo, el que le tomara la mano, y definitivamente no se perdió la pequeña sonrisa de victoria que tenia la peliroja mientras exitosamente sacaba a Fate del salón y lejos de ella. Hayate, Suzuka y Arisa se abrazaron asustadas cuando los palillos en la mano de Nanoha repentinamente se rompieron. Sentían como si hubiesen sido dejadas atrás, en una caja con un peligroso animal.

_Si no fuiste tras ella, entonces solo lograste que pensara que cualquier locura a la que llego era verdad. Además, es buena idea no llamarla loca de ninguna manera o forma mientras discutes esto con ella. De hecho, evita decir la palabra loca durante cualquier conversación importante que intentes tener con ella. Esto incluye variaciones como demente, insensata, chiflada o lunática. _

El almuerzo termino con Fate volviendo a sus clases. No estaba ni cerca de entender porque Nanoha estaba tan molesta con ella, de todos modos. Por el resto de sus clases, estuvo desesperadamente intentando entender que hizo mal. Nada venia a su mente. Sabia que la única forma de entenderlo era hablando con su enfadada novia. Armándose de valor, espero a que la clase terminara.

La campana sonó indicando el final de las clases se sentía más como si señalara el comienzo de una pelea de box. Tan calmada como pudo camino hasta el escritorio de Nanoha. La castaña ni siquiera levanto la mirada cuando Fate se puso frente a ella. El extraño silencio no ayudaba a los nervios de Fate.

"N-Nanoha?"

En vez de responder, Nanoha comenzó a guardar sus cosas en su bolso.

"Nanoha, lo siento."

"Sabes por qué te estas disculpando?"

_Evita disculparte si no sabes que hiciste mal porque esto solo llevara a la temida pregunta "Sabes por qué te disculpas". Si no puedes responder esta pregunta, entonces ciertamente estas en problemas_. _Responder a esta pregunta con un no, ni te acercara al perdón. _

"Uh, umm, no, pero estas enojada conmigo, cierto?"

"No estoy enojada." Termino de guardar sus cosas y se puso de pie.

Fate estaba comenzando a molestarse con su novia. Por qué Nanoha no podía simplemente decirle que estaba mal? Mientras la castaña pasaba a su lado, Fate la alcanzo y tomo su brazo.

"Nanoha! Esto es una locura, nosotras…."

"Oh, así que ahora piensas que estoy loca?" Airadamente Nanoha soltó su brazo del agarre de Fate.

"Qué? No, eso no es lo que yo…."

"Bien! Has lo que quieras! Claramente te preocupas más por otras chicas que por mi!"

"N-Nanoha!" Grito Fate a su novia mientras esta salía corriendo del salón.

_Ayudaría si pones atención a su arranque de ira. Puede que ella no se de cuenta, pero lo que sea que le esta molestando saldrá en este momento. _

Fate estaba totalmente desconcertada por lo que acaba de ocurrir. Estaba intentando tener una conversación con Nanoha para luego encontrarse que de alguna manera se había vuelto la mala de la historia. De qué otra chica estaba hablando Nanoha? Jamás había visto a otra persona que no fuese Nanoha.

"N-necesito ir a la practica." Dijo a nadie en particular.

Mientras cruzaba el patio hacia el vestuario, no pudo evitar notar que la estaban mirando raro. Algunas de las miradas que le estaban dando algunas chicas… eran bastante familiares. Al llegar al gimnasio, comenzó a cambiar su uniforme por el de gimnasia. Sus compañeras de equipo no tardaron en llegar.

"Dime, Harlaown-san?" una de sus compañeras llamo su atención.

"Si?"

"Es verdad que estas saliendo con Takamachi-san?"

Fate sonrió. "Si, lo estoy."

Fate noto que la chica lucia decepcionada.

"Oh… debo decir que estoy sumamente celosa de Takamachi-san."

"Lo estas?"

"Por supuesto! Eres asombrosa Harlaown-san! Cualquiera seria muy afortunada de tener a alguien como tu!" Fate se sonrojo ante todos los halagos dirigidos a su persona, pero no pudo evitar pensar que si fuera tan asombrosa, habría sido capaz de evitar que Nanoha se enfadara con ella. "Pero debe ser muy difícil para Takamachi-san. Ya que eres tan popular, debes tener muchos pretendientes. Se que yo no seria capaz de contener mis celos."

Celos?

_En este punto, cabe destacar, que si no te has dado cuenta de que tu novia se ha enfadado, y me refiero a esa manera algo peligrosa, por sus celos entonces necesitas dejar de ser tan despistada! Eso o dejar que otra persona que conozcas te lo explique. Un amigo estaría bien, pero un conocido también sirve._

"Como puede ser tan ciega…." Murmuro Fate para si misma.

"Dijiste algo Harlaown-san?"

"Discúlpame con la superior, pero me saltare la practica de hoy!" Fate ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces antes de salir corriendo del vestuario. Cómo pudo ignorar las señales? Nanoha había estado de mal humor desde la mañana, cuando Hayate estuvo molestándola. Sin mencionar que había olvidado completamente el darle su beso de despedida cuando fue a su reunión en la mañana. Eso tampoco incluía que no fue tras ella durante el almuerzo y a cambio comió en su puesto rodeada por un grupo de chicas! Entonces como si fuera poco, se dejo arrastrar a una más intima reunión con su superior **y **comer su comida! Con todo esto, Fate parecía más interesada en todas las chicas que la rodeaban que en la chica con la que salía. Si Nanoha no le disparaba un Starlight Breaker hasta desaparecer por esto, entonces podía considerarse afortunada.

Fate exigió su cuerpo hasta el límite mientras corría hasta la casa de Nanoha.

_Si ya te diste cuenta de lo que hiciste mal, entonces solo queda una cosa por hacer. No lo arruines y asegúrate de hacer que tu chica sepa que no existe nadie más en tu cabeza que ella! _

La rubia golpeo frenéticamente la puerta de los Takamachi. Esperaba que Nanoha estuviera en casa y no deambulando por las calles en alguna parte. Seria mucha más difícil encontrarla si fuera así. La puerta fue abierta por la madre de Nanoha, Momoko.

"Oh, buenas tardes Fate-chan. Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

"Esta Nanoha en casa?"

"Si, esta en su cuarto. Dijo que no se sentía muy bien, pero tal vez tu puedas ayudar con eso." Momoko le guiño un ojo a la rubia.

Fate se sonrojo. "Definitivamente intentare ayudar."

"Entonces, por favor entra."

En su cuarto, Nanoha estaba acurrucada bajo sus frazadas. Sus lágrimas no se habían detenido desde que se encerró. Se sentía miserable. En un comienzo, estaba tan enojada y tenía toda la intención de dejar ir unos cuantos Starlight Breakers pero entonces toda su adrenalina desapareció en cuanto llego a casa. Con su enojo disminuido, fue capaz de pensar con más calma el como se comporto ese día. Había perdido completamente la calma y gritado a Fate de esa manera. Qué pensaba la rubia de ella ahora? Dejo que unos tontos celos la controlaran hasta el punto de acusar a Fate de ser infiel. Sabía mejor que nadie que Fate jamás haría eso. Se preguntaba que estaría haciendo en ese momento. La rubia querría verla otra vez? Repentinamente la cama se movió mientras sentía a alguien meterse bajo las frazadas junto ella.

Su inmediata reacción fue golpear a lo que sea que era lo suficientemente atrevido como para intentar aprovecharse de ella en su propia casa. Ni siquiera lo había escuchado entrar su habitación! Sin dudar más, Nanoha lanzo las frazadas fuera de la cama y procedió a lanzar su puño contra su agresor.

Su puño fue detenido por una gentil mano.

"Nanoha…"

"F-Fate-chan?"

El puño en la mano de Fate se aflojo. Fate se movió lo suficiente como para entrelazar su mano con la de Nanoha. Con la castaña estando tan cerca, fue capaz de ver que había estado llorando. La culpa la envolvió. Por qué tenia que ser tan despistada? Fate alzo su mano libre y gentilmente paso su pulgar por las mejillas, marcadas con lágrimas, de Nanoha.

"Te amo." Susurro Fate. Posando su mano en el cuello de Nanoha, la hizo descender para que así sus labios se pudieran encontrar. Con tan solo ese beso, Nanoha pudo sentir el amor y devoción que sentía su novia por ella. Sabia que no tenia nada por que temer, Fate siempre seria de ella y a cambio ella siempre seria de Fate.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que sus besos comenzaran a dar lugar a otros… deseos más carnales. El respirar se volvió más errático, manos vagando por lugares que no se habían atrevido a explorar antes. No podían detenerse o era que no deseaban hacerlo?

Tras la puerta, Momoko sonreía para si misma. Sabia que este día llegaría y su hija no pudo elegir una mejor persona para ser su primera vez y, estaba segura, la única. Satisfecha con que Nanoha estuviese en buenas manos, bajo las escaleras para encontrar a su esposo e hijos viendo la televisión.

"Por qué no salimos y vemos una película?"

"Eh? Ahora?" Pregunto Shiro.

"Si."

"No se esta haciendo algo tarde, mamá?" Pregunto Miyuki.

"Vamos ahora." Dijo nuevamente Momoko con un poco más de autoridad. Shiro no pudo evitar sentir una extraña tensión. Reconoció esto como una señal de que su esposa estaba comenzando a irritarse por la situación.

"Vamos a ver una película niños." Shiro creyó que era mejor cumplir con lo que Momoko quería. Lo ultimo que deseaba era enfrentarse más tarde a su ira por no cumplir sus deseos.

"Entonces busquemos a Nanoha, también a Fate-chan. Esta aquí, cierto? La escuche llegar antes." Sugirió Kyouya.

"Me temo que no nos acompañaran. Ahora, vamos saliendo antes de que arruinemos su diversión."

A Shiro no le gusto lo que acababa de oír, como sea, no podía hacer nada al respecto. De mala gana, él y sus hijos fueron sacados de la casa y lejos de la pareja que estaba demasiado preocupada explorando… otras cosas como para darse cuenta de que casi lo hacen mientras toda la familia aun estaba en casa.

_Felicidades! Te has reconciliado con tu novia exitosamente y simultáneamente introducido el sexo post-reconciliación a sus vidas! Es probable que uses mucho esto pero eso no es necesariamente algo malo. Pero de hecho, si quieres evitar todo el drama emocional que viene con el sexo post-reconciliación, entonces asegúrate de seguir mis previos consejos en detectar y prevenir los celos. _

Fate gimió mientras el sueño lentamente la abandonaba. Su mente estaba algo confusa y su cuerpo se sentía mucho más adolorido de lo que esperaba. Por qué estaba tan adolorida? Decidiendo por levantarse e investigar, intento moverse. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que no podía moverse. Algo estaba sobre ella. La bruma del sueño se aclaro lo suficiente para que finalmente recordara los eventos ocurridos la noche anterior. Observo a la chica en sus brazos. Una muy desnuda chica. El sonrojo se extendió rápidamente por todo el cuerpo de Fate. Con su mente clara, fue capaz de recordar las cosas que le hizo al cuerpo de su novia. Era suficiente para hacerle querer desmayarse otra vez.

Nanoha comenzó a removerse en sus brazos. Fate interrumpió a su mente de continuar vagando por tales pensamientos y observo como su novia lentamente despertaba. Estaba tan confundida como Fate al despertar. El lindo sonrojo que tiño las mejillas de Nanoha hizo que Fate deseara besarlas, así que lo hizo.

"Buenos días Nanoha." Fate sonrió gentilmente.

"Buenas Fate-chan." Nanoha le regreso la sonrisa.

No dijeron más palabras mientras Nanoha acercaba sus labios a los de Fate. Fue un sueño hecho realidad para Nanoha. Se entrego a la persona que más amaba y a cambio, Fate se entrego totalmente a su novia. Todas las dudas y miedos que pudo tener antes desaparecieron con el toque de sus labios y con la continua afirmación de su amor hacia Nanoha. Sus manos, que estuvieron desocupadas todo este tiempo, decidieron que no querían estar más quietas así que comenzaron a hacer lo que mejor sabían: tocar.

"Chicas! Hora de levantarse!"

"Ahh!" Fate y Nanoha se alejaron de la otra tan rápido que pensarías que algo las quemo. Ambas subieron las frazadas sobre ellas en un intento de mantener la modestia.

"M-mamá!" Nanoha nunca se había sentido tan mortificada en su vida. Casi la atrapan teniendo sexo con Fate! De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, había sido atrapada con su desnuda novia en su cama! Cómo iba a explicarle eso a su madre?

"Ya las deje divertirse, pero ahora es momento de alistarse para el colegio. No quieren llegar tarde, no?"

"Uh, no." Respondió Nanoha. Esperen, había dicho su madre lo que creía que había dicho?

"Bien." Momoko sonrió, completamente tranquila con toda la situación. "Fate-chan, llame a tu mamá anoche y le dije que te quedabas a dormir. Recogimos un cambio de uniforme anoche, también, así que no te preocupes por ello."

"Umm, g-gracias."

"De nada. Las espero abajo para tomar desayuno."

Ambas chicas asintieron. Momoko se fue antes de avergonzarlas aun más. Con Momoko ya fuera del cuarto, dejaron ir un respiro que no sabían estaban conteniendo.

"Nyahaha, será mejor que nos duchemos y cambiemos." Nanoha se movió bajo las frazadas camino a su closet buscando su uniforme. Fate no alejo la vista de la desnuda espalda de Nanoha. Era miles de veces más sexi bajo la luz que en la oscuridad. Su mente estaba a punto de seguir el camino de la lujuria cuando repentinamente recordó que no estaba en su casa. Fue atrapada en el acto, desnuda, en la cama de Nanoha por Momoko… y ahora tenia que tomar desayuno con la familia.

_Hola, mi nombre es Fate T. Harlaown gracias por leer mi consejo sobre que hacer con una novia celosa. Tratar con eso parecerá un paseo en el parque comparado con tener que enfrentar a los padres luego de ser atrapada desnuda con dicha novia. Si sobrevivo, le diré como sobrevivir a un desayuno con los padres de tu novia luego de tener sexo con su hija bajo su techo._

* * *

**Momoko best mom ever! **

Holas!

Gracias a todos por los rewies en Sad Eyes, le comente a **MR **sobre la buena acogida que tuvo su historia y estaba bastante contenta (le di tus saludos Ceeles).

Aps! Comandante Kami-sama! Efectivamente "My Life Would Suck Without You" es de las historias con más drama que ha escrito **Deathbybunny**, y muy buena también... la tendré en mente una vez termine lo que tengo planeado.

Saludos a todos, que tengan una buena semana!

KR.


End file.
